


Destruction

by soldiermom1973



Category: Mass Effect (Comics), Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect - Various Authors, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Destruction, Gen, N7 Month 2019, Pet Sitting, male shepard - Freeform, varren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 07:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21316105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldiermom1973/pseuds/soldiermom1973
Summary: John Shepard agrees to pet sit and it doesn't go as well as he hoped.
Kudos: 3





	Destruction

**Author's Note:**

> The day 4 prompt for [N7 Month](https://n7month.tumblr.com/post/188450175349/n7-month-challenge) over on Tumblr was 'Destruction'. Here's my take on it. Just a quick drabble, so enjoy.

He should've known. It was a varren, for fuck's sake. Never mind Eezo was a _pet_, it was still a wild animal.

John agreed to varren-sit while Jack was out of town. He figured he could use the company plus how hard could it be?

Carpeting was dug up. Furniture chewed on. The worst grievance was when he chewed up some of John's model ships. The destruction was a scaled down version of the Reaper invasion, as far as John was concerned.

“Never again,” he sighed when Eezo dropped a half-chewed slipper at his feet, wagging his tail happily. “Never again."


End file.
